


Picaresque

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a nerd, Cas' Word Of The Day, Hotel Life, Huckleberry Finn - Freeform, Picaresque, nerding out, novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas' Word of the Day: picaresqueMeaning: of or relating to rogues or rascals; also : of, relating to, suggesting, or being a type of fiction dealing with the episodic adventures of a usually roguish protagonist.(August 25th, 2017)





	Picaresque

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

"Cas, you in here? Me and Dean were heading to the pool if you would like to come." Sam knocked on his door sticking his head in. 

"Maybe later, I picked up a good picaresque novel from the gift shop and it is quite good." Cas held up Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain. 

Sam shook his head and sat on the edge of Cas' bed. "Huckleberry Finn is a classic. There are sooo many better picaresque books tho." 

Cas tilted his head. "I have a lot of reading to do, maybe I will pick up another book later. Don Quixote looked good as well." 

Sam smiled. "Pick up as many as you like. We're on vacation, and Dean's paying." Sam whispered the last part not knowing Dean had just gone searching for them and was now standing in the doorway watching them. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on Nerds, time to go swimming, Cas you coming?" 

Cas shook his head. "I'm enjoying reading this picaresque novel." 

Another Eyeroll from Dean. "Alright, Bye Cas." He closes the door but not before mumbling 'Nerds' under his breath. 

Cas & Sam smiled at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Part 12! Fun fact: I did not know what this word meant before today or that any of these novels were part of it! You learn something new everyday! Hope you enjoy the boys on vacation! 
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are! *


End file.
